Bendita Enfermedad
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: [One-shot]Kurapica esta enfermo. Leorio tiene que cuidarlo. Ambos están indecisos. ¿Qué pasará en esta rara combinación? Podría ser que él más inesperado de el primer paso::Yaoi:: :LeorioxKura y un poco de GonxKillua:. ¡¡Reviews please!


_Wooolaaa!!! Ahora: ¿Qué hago yo escribiendo un LeorioxKurapica? Eso ni yo lo sé... así que no me cuestionen. :P Aunque creo que los personajes me han salido fuera de sí... uu sorry... Esto es un one-shot, así que de partida... no hay continuación._

_No tengo mucho que decir... aah si! el disclaimer... _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de HXH es mío... eso. Jajaja... no sé que decir :p _

_Los [] son como opiniones de los personajes, pero sin la necesidad de ser pensamientos o diálogos. -- eso no se entendió. Pero confió en que ustedes cacharon. _

_Los ( ) son mis interrupciones. Aunque no interrumpi nada en este fic... estaba demasiado metida en la historia. _

_Las "" son los pensamientos. _

_Esop... nada más que agregar. Fuera de que **¡¡Dejen Review!! **Aunque el hecho de hacer este fic... ya ha sido toda una satisfacción para mí, aunque con reviews mejor... :p _

_Ahora sip... ¡¡el fic!! _

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_**Bendita Enfermedad**_

El dolor punzante de la fiebre ya comenzaba a provocar las alucinaciones en su cabeza, los ojos que con estupor se dirigían hacia las frutas truncadas, yacían sin rastro de haber sido movidas de su lugar o siquiera tocadas.

Bajó uno de sus pies de la cama y cayó de su frente el paño húmedo y tibio puesto hace una media hora, mientras que la chasquilla rubia quedaba mojada por el contacto de la dichosa tela.

Necesitaba estar de pie un rato; no le gustaba estar recostado en la cama, echado a su suerte y obligado a solo dormir... prácticamente un inútil... esa palabra "inútil" le desagradaba aún más como para soportar llevarla tildada en la espalda como lo hacía ahora.

¡Maldita fiebre!

Leves pasos dirigidos hacía el apoyo más cercano. La debilidad le llegaba con todo. A duras penas alargo uno de sus brazos, palpando con los dedos la silla del escritorio, más allá el libro que leía desde un tiempo y que ahora, lanzado a la espera se cernía silencioso sobre la mesa.

Alcanzar, sujetar y caminar... alcanzar, sujetar y caminar...

Con eso en mente y un poco de esfuerzo físico logró llegar al pie del ventanal, mientras sus manos temblorosas se dirigían al pestillo para abrirla un poco.

¡Al fin!

Deliciosamente se dejo llevar por el viento que lo refrescaba más que el paño húmedo. Cerró los ojos; nadie le reprocharía por estar en pie... ni Gon, ni Killua... ambos chicos enviados a comprar los remedios en la farmacia más cercana, y eso era a... mm... ¿Unas 3 horas? Debía tomar en cuenta que estaban en una cabaña, alejada de la ciudad y en medio del bosque.

Y Leorio... el "Doctorcito" [notar tono sarcástico] había desaparecido muy en la mañana, sin decir nada, dejándolo completamente solo. Bueno, siempre y cuando a un débil "Volveré pronto" se le podía decir nada. Lo más probable era que se había lanzado a la ciudad a buscar alguna chica para insinuársele... a fin de cuentas, él no era importante y mucho menos su estado de enfermo. ¿Buenos amigos? Sí claro...

- Pervertido... – Dijo con tono enojón y el ceño fruncido, antes de sentir la manija de la puerta girar.

- ¿Quién es él pervertido Kurapica?.- Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas que cerraba la entrada.

- Tú... – La respuesta cortante de Kurapica no se hizo esperar y como siempre exaltó al joven médico. Genial... acababa de llegar y le estaban buscando pelea ¿Qué había hecho ahora él? "¡¡Gracias Kurapica!! Muy buena Bienvenida..."- pensó.

Cuando el Kuruta se volteo, preparado para una contienda con el recién llegado Leorio. Se sorprendió de descubrirlo con una bolsa en mano; al contrario de lo que esperaba... que se traducía en algunas de esas revistas para los degenerados como él ¬¬ y javas de cervezas o alguna cosa por el estilo.

- ¿Y eso?.- La bolsa era apuntada por el dedo curioso de Kurapica.

Leorio no respondió. En cambio, tomo al rubio por debajo de las rodillas y la espalda, cargándolo sin pedir permiso del chico.

- ¿Q--- Qué... ha---haces?.- Ahora las mejillas coloradas del joven Kuruta no se debían únicamente a los 39 grados de temperatura que tenía.

Recostado en la cama en contra de su voluntad, el rubio le devolvió una mirada intranquila al más alto. Que a su vez reprochaba con los ojos.

- Kurapica... estas enfermo. ¡Eres un demente! ¿Cómo se te ocurre levantarte?.- La potente voz de Leorio se escuchó por toda la cabaña.

Sorpresivamente el rubio no dijo nada en revancha de la reprimenda recibida. Y ahora si que el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando; Leorio debía agradecerle a esta maldita fiebre, en otro caso... este lugar ya sería muestra de una masacre humana o una guerra mundial.

- "Quizás el aire frío no había sido la mejor opción".- Pensó, antes de que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas y solo sintiese su cuerpo caer en la profunda oscuridad.

¡Kurapica! Fue lo último que escucho a lo lejos de la conciencia...

-------------------------------------------------

"¿Dónde estoy?" El sabor amargo de su boca le llamó la atención al margen de su estado de parcial inconsciencia.

El techo por sobre él, el libro en el escritorio, el ventanal ahora cerrado y el sonido de alguien cerca, le hicieron comprender que estaba aún en la cabaña... aún enfermo... y aún con Leorio solo.

Puso su mano a la altura de sus ojos, permaneciendo acostado la luz de la lámpara llegaba potentemente a su retina; molestando la visión.

Dedujo por las sombras que era muy noche, y que por lo tanto había dormido toda la tarde. La mente, rápida como rayo se desperezaba... y una mano fría le recorría el rostro.

- Que bueno que ya estés bien Kurapica... –escuchó. Más pendiente de la caricia ubicada en una de sus mejillas que de las palabras en sí- Tranquilo... la fiebre ya ha bajado... aunque todavía estas enfermo. Descansa... – Dijo la voz tranquilizadora.

Finalmente terminó por abrir completamente los ojos azules, pero no miró directamente al frente. Sino que busco el origen de tan deliciosas caricias.

Sentado a su lado; Leorio preocupado pasaba una y otra vez las manos antes ubicadas en el cabello claro y ahora en el tierno rostro de Kurapica.

No negaba que el rubio era tremendamente desesperante, pero en ocasiones como esta; tranquilo... y extrañamente atractivo y deseable era una verdadera lucha interna él controlarse y no lanzarse a besarle.

Ya desde hace un tiempo había aceptado sus sentimientos por el joven Kuruta. Aunque definitivamente de ahí a decirle... existía un gran paso.

¿Qué si habían tenido algo?

Lo más cercano había sido un roce de manos por casualidad. A lo que Kurapica, según recordaba, le había obligado prácticamente a salir de la habitación y dormir a la intemperie debido a la vergüenza.

Mientras Leorio, aferrado al no tan delicioso [como ahora] recuerdo; el rubio se había incorporado en la cama. Las mantas tapándole hasta el medio cuerpo y los ojos exigiendo una explicación.

- ¿Qué haces?.- Sonó distante y algo irritada la voz de Kurapica.

Leorio, entregado a la idea de que el rubio jamás vería en él más que un buen amigo [si es que de partida eso eran] alejó su mano, temiendo por la reacción del chico; que con ojos ceñudos no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Nada... solo veía si la fiebre ya había bajado.- Mintió el Doctor sudando frío.

- Aaaah.- Ahora desviando la vista y suavizándose un poco. Kurapica se secó con la manga del pijama el sudor de la frente producido por la fiebre.- "¿Solo por eso?".- Se dijo dentro de sí tristemente.- ¿Y Gon y Killua?.- Preguntó, en un intento de ahuyentar los fantasmas ahora habitantes recurrentes de su mente.

- Fueron a buscar un poco de agua al lago...

- Aaah...

¿Es que acaso no podía decir otra cosa que "Aaaah"? Más ahora que ese molesto silencio se extendía por toda la cabaña. Incomodándolo más y más. ¿Dónde había quedado la elocuencia de Kurapica?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le sucedía esto? Estaba junto a él y simplemente no... no podía ser normal. Ser el mismo... ¡Estúpido Leorio!

De pronto volvió a sentir el sabor de la boca amargo. Era realmente molesto.

- Leorio... ¿Por qué tengo la boca amarga?.- Interrogó sin pensar y sintiendo nuevamente ese sabor ya insoportable. Chasqueó la lengua en un intento desesperado de ahuyentar ese mal sabor.

¡Gracias a Dios que ahora había por lo menos un tema de conversación!

- ¡Ah eso! Lo que sucede es que cuando salí en la mañana, me dirigí a lo profundo del bosque... había escuchado que existía una hierba medicinal muy buena para disminuir la fiebre. El problema es que es muy escasa y difícil de encontrar... ¡piensa que me tomó todo el día encontrar un poco!.- Por lo menos el ambiente ahora era respirable.- Y en tu estado de dormido... pues te di a probar de la medicina. Creo que es de un sabor muy amargo... pero por lo menos surtió efecto y eso es lo más importante.

- "Eso había sido; por eso se había marchado... no era por que no le importase".- Pensó con felicidad el de ojos rojos.

A este pensamiento, Kurapica se sintió profundamente avergonzado. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota como para no comprender que después de todo Leorio era un Doctor y que jamás se despreocuparía así como así de un paciente... y mucho menos de un amigo?

Solo un amigo... ¿o no?

- Leorio... – La voz de Kurapica sonó levemente más ronca de lo normal.

- ¿Qué?.- Respondió el aludido, a lo que se arreglaba la corbata frente al espejo.

- Me gustas...

- ¡¿Q--- QUÉ?!.- Una brutal falta de oxígeno le hicieron tomar el color morado. ¡La corbata estaba demasiado apretada!

- Eso... Me gustas...

¿Y él creía que Kurapica no era directo?

Si eso era lo que había escuchado... ¿podría ser? ¿O era solo él?

No alcanzó a responderse todas las preguntas, porque se vio a él mismo, entrelazado en un beso con Kurapica, quien en la confusión se había puesto de pie y tomado las mejillas del doctor sin su permiso, al igual que sus labios. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba... se lo debía.

Era un chico fácil... no se hizo mucho de rogar. Lo supo cuando se dejó llevar por la dulce boca del Kuruta, que exigía más... y eso era exactamente lo que le más le gustaba de él.

Los grillos cantando afuera, la perfecta iluminación y el delicioso hormigueo en el estómago le hicieron sentir una persona feliz. Feliz de ser correspondido...

- ¡¿Ves Killua?! Yo te dije que no viniéramos aún... – La voz del pequeño Gon se escuchó en el umbral de la puerta, con esa inocencia esencial en él. Traía consigo una gran cubeta llena de agua, a su lado Killua. Sonriendo con picardía... ambos tomados de la mano (sorry!! No pude aguantarme las ganas de poner aunque sea un cacho de Gon x Killua!!! :p)

- Creo que los hemos pillado Gon... –Curvó aún más su sonrisa en este comentario.

- Killua... –Dijo Gon a modo de reproche y mirando ahora a un Leorio completamente solitario en una esquina y a un Kurapica tapado hasta las narices dentro de la cama. Ambos totalmente avergonzados. Pobres... aunque era algo que se veía venir. Como lo de él con Killua.- Eeeh... Muchachos. Pueden seguir en lo que estaban... Killua y yo nos podemos ir a dar un paseo para dejarlos solos.

¿Cómo Gon podía ser tan ingenuo? Las cosas no se arreglan así de rápido... ambos cuerpos alejados el uno del otro se encogieron en su lugar debido al inocente comentario del pequeño...

- ¡No Gon!... Déjalo así... – Se apresuró Leorio a tomar por los hombros al pelinegro, ya dispuesto a salir de la cabaña con un Killua al borde del colapso por tanto reír.

- ¡No te preocupes Gon! Ya hemos arruinado su momento... ahora no podrán hacer el...

- ¡¡Cállate mocoso del demonio!!.- Gritó de inmediato Leorio tomando forzosamente la boca de Killua. Prácticamente ahogándolo.

- ¿Hacer qué?.- o.o Preguntó Goncito, como siempre... ingenuo.

- Nada... nada... La junta con este mocoso te dañará el cerebro.- Refunfuñó entre dientes el Doctor.

Leorio, en su nerviosismo no había reparado que Killua perdía lentamente el color pálido de su piel. Adoptando ese morado azulado... ¡Genial! Ahora lo había dejado inconsciente...

Kurapica, escuchando todo el alboroto. Se tapó aún más con las mantas... mientras intentó conciliar el sueño, pese a saber que sería imposible.

Aún así sonrío satisfecho...

Después de todo... las consecuencias de estar enfermo no eran tan malas.

-----------------------------------------------------

Yap... termine!! Para serles sincera... me gustó mucho como quedó. Este podría ser el principio de una oleada de fics LeorioxKurapica míos. ¿Qué les parece?

_Todos: NOOO POR FAVOR!!! T.T_

_¡Gracias! Si yo también los quiero mucho... ¬¬ _

_En fin... me voy a ir a dormir. Les agradezco todo el apoyo que me han dado en sus reviews de "Compartiendo el Vivir" Ustedes son los únicos que de alguna forma me hacen sentir más satisfecha conmigo misma... y mejor me voy o si no aquí hay inundación ;o; XDDD_

**_¡¡¡¡¡Reviews please y gracias por leer!!!_**

****

_Con mucho cariño y deseándoles lo mejor... se despide..._

_**Chibi-poio -Obsesionada con Killua-**_


End file.
